


The Scriptures Of Curses

by anxiouskc



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Slasher (TV), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Scriptures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Torture, Violence, creepers, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouskc/pseuds/anxiouskc
Summary: I apologize in advance but this is pretty much a collection of scripture entries with slashers and shit.





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE

Entry #1 

It was a Saturday and I was returning home from a trip when I heard the moans of a man from the forest. High pitched, squeaky, barely noticeable to be a man. As I walked closer to the forest, the moans became more clear and a new sound formed. Grunts. Ones filled with passion but with brutality laced between the passion. Curiosity is a dangerous thing. I should’ve kept walking back home, but I didn’t. I took steps into the forest, the moans and echoes of lust filled intercourse overcame anyone’s hearing that was near. At last, I was a few feet away from the session. What I witnessed that day, was terrifying. Jake Park shoved against a tree, sweat and tears mixed together as they dripped from his forehead. Shirts thrown aside, pants and other forms of cloth were strung about the scene of a crime of humanity. Jake was visibly shaking as he was bounced upon Mr. Myers cock. Semen leaked from the poor boys asshole as his own semen trickled down to mix with Mr. Myers. A crime it is.

 

(( Ill add some more later :)) ))


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, scriptures

Entry #1

??/??/??

I never thought I could hate this hell hole any more than I did before. This ‘realm’ I was placed in. And although the presence of generators, flashlights, and overhanging hooks have left me upset before, I can’t say it’s what bugs me now, or what sits threateningly in the back of my head. Hopefully, writing this down will... clear my mind of it? at least, that‘s what Hannibal seems to do in this damn thing.

Outside of the consistent trials the Entity puts us in, it’s usually rather calm. Killers and Survivors are generally allowed to interact as we please. But, we usually stay on our own sides. Of course, the one time Michael Myers suggests I go over with him, is the worst possible time I ever could. Damn him. Maybe if the guy talked, it wouldn’t have been as terrible.

Damn him. Maybe if the guy talked, it wouldn’t have been as terrible.

Our time spent started as a silent walk. Although I would occasionally say something to try and get Michael to speak, he of course wouldn’t. However, my voice 

 

stopped when a distant noise interrupted me. And, of course being the dumbass that I /truly/ am, I wanted to investigate. I’m not sure if Michael followed me, nor will I ask him if he did.. but a part of me hopes so. Even if there isn’t an ounce of emotion or care in that man, I wouldn’t want to b e the only one to see something /that/ horrific.

Inside of a shed within the surrounding forest that seemed to heavily resemble a Killer’s Shack inside a trial, was Hannibal and Bubba. Various articles of clothing were thrown across the floor and on top of hay stacks, leaving both of them naked on the wood flooring. They were having sex practically in the open! Hannibal was sitting on Bubba’s dick, riding him and panting, while Bubba was progressively letting out the most /disgusting/ noises I had ever heard. Both of them were sweating, and  obviously close to release by how desperate they seemed to be.

 

Although I couldn’t quite make out what Hannibal was saying beneath his breath, it was obvious he was praising and begging to Bubba, as the bigger evidently was more in charge. And, only to make the matters worse, I failed to make it out of there in decent time. With a loud cry and a scream that.. strangely resembled a pig, both of them came. Almost like they didn’t care about being caught.

I thought writing about this would make me feel better, but it really only made me feel that much more gross. Needless to say, I will gladly be sticking to my side of the realm.

— Jake Park


	3. Entry #3

The sound of sheets being thrown around in the groggy state Hannibal was in caused him to grumble, his eyes settling on the larger man thrashing around on the bed. He was the only one on the bed since Hannibal refused to stay on the bed why he slept. His eyes closing shut as his eyebrows furrowed, Bubba was an active sleeper whenever he actually slept. Hannibal pushed himself out of where he sat and stumbled over to the bed, pitch black consuming his sight as he placed his hand on the bed. In doing so, the larger cannibal slammed his leg into the smaller one's hand and causing the smaller one to erupt into a choked sob. His teeth biting onto his lower lip as he went to hold his own crushed hand, squeezing his fingertips into the back of his hand, his thumb rubbing his palm as he stood there. A sigh passed his lips as he dropped his hand, placing his hands onto Bubba's shoulders and lightly shaking him. "Bubba, wake up." Hannibal proceeded to do this until the larger male came to consciousness and stared at Hannibal with wide eyes. They seemed a little wet? 'He isn't crying, is he?' Hannibal shook his head to get rid of his thought process as he placed his hands on the sides of Bubba's face, lightly pinching his cheeks to get his attention back to reality. "It was just a dream, Bubba." He managed to mutter, the restless nights, prior to this, haunted Hannibal into insomnia filled nights and sleep deprivation. Bubba's fits during his sleep not helping Hannibal's moodiness in the slightest, but, the small cannibal knew better than to snap at his boyfriend. Bubba leaned into the smaller man's hands, placing his own on the small man's waist and forcing him onto his lap. The action only causing suspicion to rise in Hannibal, a shudder going up his spine as he felt Bubba's large hands creep it's way up his back. Needless to say, Hannibal knew what was probably going to happen but preferred to wait until the last moment before it actually started. His eyes spazzing out as he looked for some sign of this was not going to happen, his hands only aching him to take the larger man's mask off to stop this as quick as possible. His fingers dropping down to Bubba's neck, digging under the ending of the mask and lightly tugging it up. Hannibal fully expected Bubba to stop him, but he didn't. He only looked down at him with a worried expression, his own hands pressing down on Hannibal's hips, giving him a little squeeze to show he had permission to take the mask off. Hannibal cocked his eyebrows up, proceeding to take the mask off. The leathery texture scratching against his rather smooth hands. A rather old feeling for Hannibal's skin, only the scratchy stubble of Bubba's jaw being new as a soft grin formed on the smaller cannibal's features. The mask being removed, set beside the bed on a nightstand. Bubba's eyes avoiding the other's gaze by looking off to the side, his brown hues leaving Hannibal entranced. The smaller male pressed his own face against Bubba's, rubbing his cheek against Bubba's toughed skin, the scratchy stubble leaving a tingling feeling on his face. A quiet whine came from the bigger man as Hannibal proceeded to taunt him. His large hands showing he was eager when they slid under his shirt, digging his nails down into Hannibal's skin. A slight chuckle coming from Hannibal as he started to unbutton his shirt, with each button, it caused Bubba to get more impatient as he watched the smaller man's torso become exposed. His tongue slipping between his teeth, chomping onto his tongue as he watched. Another impatient whine placed at the back of his throat, he didn't get the chance to as Hannibal glanced up at him once he was done with his shirt, shaking his head. Hannibal doing the same with the larger male, untying his tie, the apron have already been tossed off before Bubba went to sleep. The small male's fingers proceeding to unbutton Bubba's shirt, with even one undone, anyone could see the mass amounts of body hair he had. Hannibal's hands being fairly quick as the shirt was undone within a matter of seconds. Only the pants of Bubba's remained as Hannibal was already pant less, the small room being scorching hot. As much as Hannibal despised this fact, he was indeed a bottom when it came to his larger than normal boyfriend. His only time of having control was with oral sex, better known as blow jobs. Hannibal placed his fingertips on the large male's wrists, pressing down and removing his hands from the back of Hannibal's back. His hand unbuttoning Bubba's pants as he used his other hand to press against the erection forming in the other's pants. A sense of satisfaction growing in Hannibal's gut as he heard Bubba's whine, his grin growing as he pulled out the other's cock. His lips pressing a kiss on the tip before he took the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling the head around before he started to suck. The rest soon being sucked into the smaller's mouth, the larger's hand being tangled in his hair as he yanked on it. Sweet moans coming from Bubba's mouth as his face erupted into a sweet shade of wine red. This side of Bubba being what satisfied Hannibal the most. His mouth working legends on his boyfriend's cock, his hand foundling his boyfriend's balls. The sucking coming to a pause as he started to bob his head. Bubba started to grunt as he pulled Hannibal off, his hand pulling away from his hair. He gestured down to his groin and then back up to Hannibal, looking between the two of them until Hannibal gave in and scooted up in his lap. His boxers being pushed slightly to the left as Bubba clenched Hannibal's cheeks with his larger hands. He smiled as he placed Hannibal above his cock, letting him hover for a few seconds before slamming him down. A hiss slipping out of the smaller's mouth as he went to bury his face between Bubba's shoulder and neck, his teeth sinking into the gap as he felt Bubba's shift underneath him. Bubba had heard the hiss and decided to be the good boyfriend he is and wait for Hannibal to give him a signal to move. A hand pressing on the back of Bubba's shoulder, a slight smirk forming on Bubba's face he started to move. It was a slow tempo, but it eventually sped up to where Hannibal was bouncing. A slight whimper coming from Hannibal as he kept his teeth sank down into Bubba's neck. The smaller feeling a warmth spill inside, his eyes narrowing as he knew what had happened. Hannibal realized he blacked out, coming to consciousness when he felt the warmth inside him. His whole body aching in pain as he left his euphoria state. "Bubba, di,, did you really just do that?" He slightly panted as he looked at the larger male, his eyes being glazed with a certain tiredness to them. Bubba having his hair a mess, eyes wide in happiness as his grin showed the same emotion. Pure joy spreading through out Bubba's body as he saw the state he left Hannibal in. Both sweaty messes, Hannibal having a new found tiredness to him as Bubba had a prideful look on his features. Scratches from Hannibal's nails showed on his back, bite marks and hickeys from the smaller also on Bubba's shoulders, neck, and collarbone. What Hannibal didn't realize was that there were various bite marks and hickeys on his chest, especially around the nipple area. A tint of bright red formed on Hannibal's face before he buried his face into Bubba's neck, leaving it there and refusing to move from that spot. Bubba remained put as so did his length inside Hannibal. A shaking from the doorknob caused Bubba's attention to move from Hannibal to the door, a slight panic on his face. It came as a surprise as that it was Michael who was on the other side of the door, the door knob being crushed as he rammed his shoulder into the locked door. His eyes catching glimpse at the scene before him. Two unclothed men just getting done with intercourse, one being passed out cold from being pounded into. The larger of the two men, Bubba, waving at Michael with a grin on his face. His cheeks burning red from embarrassment as Michael slowly turned around, closing the door behind him as he left. Michael only stopping when he was far away enough to not be able to see the house they were just in. He was screaming in his head like a psychopath before just sitting done on the ground and looking defeated. Bubba only giving a giggle as he laid back on the bed, removing himself from inside the smaller male. He buttoned his jeans and pulled Hannibal to his chest, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he covered his sleeping boyfriend with both his larger body and the blanket. His own yawn being surprising to him before he shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep as he rubbed circles into his smaller boyfriend.


	4. Entry #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ROUND WE GO

Beads of sweat dripped off the raven's forehead, the large mass in front of him slowly prying off his mechanic's uniform. The dull blue mess of fabric crumpled under the grip of the larger's hands, the raven's eyes never wavering from what the masked figure was doing. His hearing being overwhelmed by the thumping of his heart, a quick pace as he eventually tore his gaze from the man. His hands shaking as his breath hitched, a dizzy feeling over taking him before a loud huff pierced through his thumping heart to his ears. His eyes shakingly moving to the large man, Michael Myers. This was wrong. This should not be happening. Jake knew how wrong this was, how he shouldn't be doing this, but he had fallen in the snake's trap. He was Michael's obsession. An obsession where the masked man would be engulfed with the fueling passion to find control in every aspect of his obsession, his property. Michael's hands engulfed Jake's, taking his smaller ones and placing them on his lowered uniform. Jake's fingers curling around the fabric as Michael let go, the younger tugging down on the fabric. The emotionless expression of the latex mask being taunting as he imagined the taller simply smirking down at him. A burning feeling forming in the raven's gut as he started to tear the dull blue cloth off. Michael simply observing as his only coverage was being ripped away, the smaller sliding his hand under the cloth to the other's thighs, gloved hands leaving a scratchy feeling on the other's skin. The raven pulled Michael's legs over his shoulders and forcefully removed the rest of the uniform, leaving Michael's lower half exposed to the cold draft around the two. The black fitted shirt and boxers being what remained on Michael's body, other than the damned mask. Jake despised that mask. It concealed whatever was on Michael's face, and now that he was in control, he wanted it off. His fingertips grazed the taller's neck, the edge of the latex mask shifting due to the sudden pressure. Michael shook his head before using one hand to grip at Jake's wrist, the smaller scowling as he ripped his wrist away. A new found confidence spilling into the raven as he shivered from the feeling of being watched. His eyes glancing over his shoulder to see nothing but the trees swaying lightly as the wind curled between each leaf and branch. His gaze going back to Michael before he slid his fingertips under the mask, prying it up with great friction as Michael was holding onto his arms. Though, Michael didn't try hard to keep the raven from seeing his face. The mask soon being brought up past Michael's forehead, everything being exposed as the raven tossed the mask to the side. Michael's eyes following the mask with more interest than what was about to happen. The raven grumbling as he placed his gloved thumb on the other's bottom lip, getting the attention of the larger man and having him stare directly at him. The features being open for all to see. A single scar going through his left eye, said eye being clouded with white due to the scar. His natural eyes being of the darkness with no emotion behind them, he was a monster. Plump lips scarred from the brushing of the mask against originally soft skin. Strands of hair falling over his forehead, the fluffy, compacted, light brown hair being wet from the sweat of the mask. Michael's response being to stare at the raven haired boy a top of him, his body responding to the rough gloves sliding up his shirt. The tightly fitted shirt being pulled up ontop of his chest, exposing his tiddies and whole torso to the raven who seemed far to excited for the position he was in. His tongue slid across the top of his bottom lip, his head slowly pulling itself closer to his chest. His lips parting slowly as he latched his mouth onto Michael's nipple, a slight sucking beginning as Michael watched him, pressing his much larger hand onto the raven's back. The trees were pulled to the wind when a slightly taller man, around Michael's height seemingly, silhouette formed in the tree lines. His eyebrows furrowed to one another as he watched the scene unfold before him. His eyes narrowing in disgust and revolted at the fact he had to witness this. Though, it could be payback. A short detour, the man watching is that of Hannibal Lecter. He is now regularly known as The Wendigo as of this time. The Entity deciding to make the man a full fledged killer within his realm and trapping him in his realm, encaging him and imprisioning him there from the freedom he once had. His new appearance being a gift from The Entity, it did confuse and scare his partner though. With the difference in appearance, he looked somewhat scarier. From slicked back to wild and messy locks, simple but fashionable clothes replaced with black jeans tucked into boots, a thick winter jacket engulfing most of his upper body. New sharp claws gloved and sharp fangs covered by a black bandanna, the simple change of appearance being the easy part. Just as he appeared more wild, he simply was that. Feral. The reasons he was roaming the snowy forests was to not scare his partner with his new behavior. Far more aggressive and sharp tongued, he did not want to expose his lover to that kind of behavior. He watched from a distance, this distasteful sight of affection. His brows sinking deeper together as he showed far more disgust towards the acts displayed in front of him. The interlocking of lips that sank lovingly as a slight upturn on The Shape's lips formed slowly. His mouth gaping open as he felt the sliding of length inside him, his fingers curling into Jake's windbreaker as sweat drippled off the raven's nose and onto the larger's stomach. Their sweat mixing as they met, the precum from the larger trickling off slowly as the raven started to build speed. His own skin growing red from the direct impact between the two male's. Though it not be as intense as past meetings between the two, there was something different behind this one. The intention and passion was far more different, Hannibal could sense the difference as he watched. His eyebrows rising up as he watched the younger one fade. The larger noticing the lack of form inside and around him which caused him to open his eyes, the raven haired boy was gone. Not even his tool box remained. This wasn't a case of one night stand, it never was. The cannibal watched before taking a step forward, the leaves beneath him crunching up as Michael scrambled to pull his boxers up, a seemingly defeated expression dressing his features. Hannibal taking some more steps before halting in direct line of sight in front of Michael, his accent lacing thoughout each word. "Michael, he is gone." The larger one scowled before reaching over for his mask, only to see it was gone form originally tossed. His head turning in Hannibal's direction to see the latex mask at the new killer's feet, not being crushed or even grazed by the new killer. Michael watched as Hannibal gently picked the mask up, retrieving the mechanic's uniform and boots from the surrounding area. His feet stopping in front of Michael as he placed the uniform and shoes in Michael's lap, an expression of pity for Michael being strung on Hannibal's own eyes. His brows furrowed upwards as he tilted his head, the brunette taking the uniform and pulling it over his legs, tucking his arms into the sleeves  and zipping it up further up than before. His feet being tucked into his boots as he extended his hand out for the latex mask in Hannibal's claws. In return, he got nothing. The man taking a step back and keeping the mask within his grip as Michael took a step forward. "You are not getting your mask, Michael. We are talking about your damn emotions." Michael furrowed his eyebrows and launched himself at Hannibal, watching him barely miss as he slid onto the ground. His defeat being immeasurable as he slammed his fist into the ground, his face remaining in the dirt. The sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping beneath Hannibal's shoes caused him to look up, the other man being crouched in front of him. Hannibal's claws reaching out and digging into the underparts of his arms, lifting him from the ground and to his knees. Michael's head falling down as Hannibal pressed the man's head into his chest. A sound no one could ever believe came from Michael's throat, a single whimper. His obsession was tore from him. He normally would have acted out in rage but, at that very moment, he felt nothing but an emptiness within himself. He never thought the reality of lose of obsession would cause such an impact on him, but here he was, empty and in Hannibal's arms. No one could ever speak of this moment. Silence engulfing the two as they sat there, the cold breeze calming both down.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snicka snacka double floppy snoppy

AUTHOR'S NOTE

 

Hey, so, Lee here. I'm the author of most of the chapters and what so far has been written. I have a few friends who write for this as well as they do contribute a large portion. As example is the second entry, my friend Bella wrote that one and some of the other entries for the collection is going to be from some of my other friends. Ill be sure to tell you if they were written by someone else.

 

Reason for an author's note is that the next few chapters are far more heavy in personal matters as they weigh in on the angst portion and are far worse than anything I or Bella have written. The ones next to come are simply far worse as they might include character death, gore, heavy angst, torture, rape, etc etc. They are triggering so make sure you read this as to know that they will if I forgot to put a warning at the beginning of the entries. 

 

 

**\- LEE**


	6. Entry #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made By Kate, Children :)

??/??/??  
  
I've had my fair share of odd encounters with the killers' realm. In fact, the most vivid memories of them, prior to this, still haunt me where I stand. Of course, I'm not really standing, I'm sitting down with a piece of paper and a really cruddy piece of paper. Not my point, though. It seems odd when these entries are really one of the only semi-reliable sources for a humanity check around here. Referring to what I wrote before, I've had way too many disturbing sights, but this one... Ooh, this one takes the cake.  
  
It even has me shaking now. You'd think, after so many traumatizing experiences of literally dying, or having such a painful experience outside of trial when the freaks decide to have a bit of fun, this would already be gone from my mind. I just have to let it out. Okay, okay;  
  
So, this is still super weird. I had been lounging around the campfire for quite some time, the trial times were extremely far apart─ it had been uneventful, for the most part. The other survivors always like to chat, and I'm always happy to make some conversation and reply back. But, at times, it gets a little obnoxious. Yelling, running, kicking.. This increases when the killers decide to cross realms. Again, not my main point, or as important when compared.   
  
The roaring of the fire added onto that splitting headache I had, so I went on a little walk. This "world" isn't too big, but it provides some peace and quiet when I need it most.. Possibly the only quality trait this thing has when you're out here. I began to feel odd, almost like I was being watched, or followed. When I turned and examined the trees around the path I was on, I spotted nothing. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary besides an ominous undertone. That's when I noticed, it started to get foggy.

  
The sky was plastered with gray clouds, and as I ventured on, there were less and less thickets. It left me feeling bare, and, if you can't tell already─ NOT a great feeling.  
  
My steps came to a halt once I heard something nobody could've missed. Loud clicking, whirring, and what could almost be a small whimper. Instinctively, I ran towards one of the very few available hiding spots, and kept my head low. That's when I realized I was right in front of the source─ only the dead, fallen trees and bushes blocked part of my sight. Now, I feel dumb for not sprinting away as fast as I could.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I had very stupidly peeked out from the twisted branches. There, in front of The Entity itself, stood 'Myers. And with him, Bubba. The black cloud and unbearable heat frI'mm it's jagged claws almost gave my place away, even when I had distance. An odd thing, though, was that the two recognizable killers were 𝘶𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥. It was shocking, to say the least.  
  
Both of them, somehow, looked like average men. Facial structure, anatomy, and all─ probably two guys you'd find sitting at a bar somewhere, trying to intimidate others with some scary glare.   
The only thing severely altered with Michael was his eyes. Lifeless, as I had expected, with furrowed brows. One, I noted, was far from his natural eye color. Through the half-lidded expression, it was a stone-cold unsaturated blue, while the other stayed an almost vibrant hazel.  
  
I had to practically tear my gaze away before I had the chance to fully analyze the scar over it, only to spot a fearful Sawyer. Bubba's face was covered in thick, almost oozing scars. It was hard to see with my glasses dirty, but I saw a light pattern of marks mixed with a few deep gashes on the side of the larger male's face. I would be kidding if I said it didn't look painful. He was shaking too much, so I didn't get too really process the rest. 

The clicking got louder and louder, almost painful for my poor ears alone. Yet, when I took another look, they were still standing, but had shifted from their original spot. They seemed to be.. Interacting? I don't know how you can explain it at all, really. But, it sounded odd and.. extremely terrifying nonetheless. Gosh, I wish another survivor were there with me to witness it. But, unfortunately, I'm alone on this. Like I am with everything else.  
  
Anyways, I turned away for one second ( to clean my glasses, like an idiot ) and I heard a variety of things within five seconds alone.   
  
Ripping, tearing, shrieks of terror, pain, and a single grunt. I immediately turned my head back to the sight in front of me, and boy, I was overcome with a.. very large wave of every single horrible emotion you could possibly feel with a rollercoaster of a mood. I was trembling, fearing for my own life. It wasn't the fact that I was allowed to see the horrific sight, it was the twinge of pity that came with it─ and, along with that, the smell of iron that came with those dark red spews. I almost fell back ( I was kind of sitting on my own legs in an awkward position ), and coughed. Loudly. Fortunately enough for me, I didn't, and let me tell you, it was painful enough to swallow that down.  
  
Both of them, on the ground. Clothes being torn, and Michael stiffly.. hunched over? While Bubba writhed on the ground, the ruined collared shirt being smudged with dirt. Crimson dripped from the areas of torn skin, and, oh, God, the cries of anguish ringing in my ear. I had no time to wonder how Myers stayed completely collected, when I spotted another wretched sight. Burn marks, and other various wounds that had looked like The Entity had grinded their flesh against a material of a rope for hours. Blisters were visibly forming over the tan, off-colored skin of Bubba's back, the ( now angry red ) bumps practically steaming and bubbling on the area. An unknown, unsaturated orange substance dripped from Michael's latex mask, as well as parts of his uniform. It puddled onto the rough ground, aged cuts now being reopened, and older scabs now being scratched and torn up once again. Their movement patterns never changed, though.  
  
They took it as it was, Michael being as stiff as could be, and Bubba's voice becoming hoarse from his own wailing. It made me sick.

Although I wasn't standing too close─ it looked, and 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 like 𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵, I almost felt the inner chunks and vomit muck welling up in my throat. I couldn't have made any noise at that moment, and I must've swallowed it down involuntarily. My mind went wild, and I couldn't stay for any longer to witness what would happen next. I didn't want to wait for the second wave.  
  
I ran.  
  
I never looked back. And this writing piece didn't help at all. If somebody's reading this, please, burn it.  
  
  
─ Dwight F.

 


End file.
